


an ode to texas

by casdoms (moffwithhishead)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, M/M, Polyamory, blowjobs in a trailer, mention/allusion to jmdv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/casdoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha loves Jensen’s cock. He loves how responsive it is, how long it is, how good it feels inside him.</p><p>How it tastes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an ode to texas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clockworkrobots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkrobots/gifts).



> [Anna](http://dirtyovercoats.com/) asked for me to tell her about Misha sucking Jensen's dick for Christmas. I attempted to oblige. It spiraled more into something else. It's still short cause I hand wrote it and I've got some wicked hand cramping going on ("Same" - Misha and Jensen, probably).
> 
> the title means nothing except I'm convinced Misha's written a poem on a napkin or on the back of a script called "an ode to texas" and it's about Jensen's dick.
> 
> Enjoy you heathens.

Misha loves Jensen’s cock. He loves how responsive it is, how long it is, how good it feels inside him.

How it tastes.

And he’s shameless with it -- he stares too much and too often. Whenever they’re sitting next to each other, he has to stop himself from palming Jensen through his jeans. He’s given him blowjobs on set, in cars, in green rooms, in JJ’s bathroom that one shameful time. 

Vicki maintains that Misha has a problem. 

Right now though, Misha’s only problem is that his throat is so sore that he can’t take Jensen down as far as he wants.

“Fuck,” Jensen breathes out, his voice sounding punched out of him. “Fuck Mish, yeah.” 

Misha hums around him and Jensen keens at the vibrations, his head thudding back against the door of the bathroom in Jared’s trailer. “Jesus Christ.” 

Misha pulls off with a moan and starts jerking Jensen with his hand, “Careful, J. Santa’s watching.” He does that twisty thing with his hand that drives Jensen insane and presses a kiss to the inside of his thigh.

Jensen makes a noise like he’s dying.

Misha grins, shifting himself in his jeans, “You’re _so_ easy.” 

Jensen whines and attempts to glare down at him, “Shut --” Misha leans down and takes Jensen back into his mouth, cutting him off.

Jensen’s knees buckle after a moment and the door makes a concerning rattling noise when Jensen’s full body weight thuds against it.

“Fuck, I’m --” He pulls gently on Misha’s hair, “ _Mish_.” 

He sounds desperate. 

Misha understands and pulls back, his face shiny with spit and come, “Do it.” He licks his lips and locks in on Jensen’s eyes as he squeezes himself in his jeans, “Come on, J. Do it.” 

That sends Jensen over the edge and he grips the sink counter as he comes all over Misha’s face. Some gets on his tie and trenchcoat. It makes them both whine.

It takes a few minutes for Jensen to come back to himself and when he does, he’s sitting on the floor with his legs splayed out in front of him. Misha’s squished up against the opposite wall with his dick in his hand and Cas’ tie knocking against the tip of it with every stroke. There’s precome dripping off of it.

Jensen breathes out a laugh and awkwardly moves so he’s straddling Misha’s lap. “Hey,” he murmurs and covers Misha’s hand with his, “It’s my turn.” 

Misha pulls him down into a slightly desperate kiss and they both moan loudly (Jensen for the taste of himself; Misha for the feeling of Jensen FINALLY touching him). 

Jensen’s usually got a _tiny_ bit more self control than Misha but he’s pretty desperate right now. 

“”Mish,” he murmurs into the kiss, “Fuck me. Fuck me, okay? ‘m still open.”

Misha nods and pulls back far enough to pull a packet of lube out of the pocket of the trenchcoat.

Jensen throws his head back in a laugh, “And you call _me_ a boy scout.” 

Misha ignores him and smacks Jensen’s hand away, “Do you want me to fuck you or what, Ackles?” 

The laugh stops abruptly and Jensen lifts his body up enough for Misha to line himself up. Jensen sinks down slowly, tucking his face into Misha’s neck at the stretch.

Misha waits until he feels Jensen nod before he starts to move, thrusting his hips up gently. 

They stay like that, both of them being far more gentle than a quickie on a bathroom floor should be. Jensen rests his forehead against Misha’s as they move together, his eyes closing. He’s already hard again and wow, the wardrobe department is going to **_kill_** them.

After that it only takes a few more minutes and a hand from Misha before they’re both coming and moaning quietly into their shoulders. 

They pull back after a few moments and Misha laughs breathlessly when he sees how ruined Cas’ clothes are.

“Well...” He smiles a little, “You... good luck explaining this.” 

Jensen laughs giddily, feeling light and fuzzy headed, and kisses some come off of Misha’s cheek, “Okay... that’s fair.” 

“You’re disgusting!” Jared yells from the living room, “We’re no longer friends!”

They can’t bring themselves to care.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at deansmom.


End file.
